


14th November

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Ibara never really celebrated his birthday. Being reminded of the day he has to born only to be thrown away doesnt really make him feel happy. Besides, no one remember about it. Not even him.But this year, someone remember it
Relationships: HiMERU/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 15





	14th November

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Universe-- where everything is the same except HiMERU is Ibara's first produced idol and has been active the whole "war era". 
> 
> HiMERU's characterization only taken from his voice sample. Which is why i said this is an alternative universe =)).
> 
> Also warning.
> 
> In the beginning there are couple of hate speech. Internet user's comment about HiMERU. The comment are pretty much harsh, inhuman and really bad comment towards idol. It mentioned plastic surgery and weight mocking, ability mocking, mental illness mocking, mention of akehoshi-san's case, accusations on hidaka-san's marriage also some other compared to jin sensei. You can skip through that bold part. If you feel uncomfortable.

His health has been declining. No matter how high the achievement he has reached now Himeru is aware that he won't be able to keep up any longer. At this rate, SS ticket might be wasted on him. 

_ That would be the last thing Himeru want to happen now. _

He leaned back to the sofa, eyes focusing only to Ibara, his producer. Ibara has been moving here and there, checking many things. Today is the highlight of Autumn Live between Cospro's affiliated school. The theme they're taking now is SS mock where there is no fixed match. This is probably going to be the last time Himeru need to defend his SS ticket. 

Even if Ibara is his producer, Ibara also take part as Autumn Live's association staff. Just to make sure that no one is joining forces to kick Himeru out so early in the game. Thats why, Ibara end up went in and out of Himeru's resting room to Making sure everything is alright and preparation is done without anyone making a mess to Himeru. 

_ He has done a lot. A lot more than what Himeru did. Yet why should Himeru be the one who is falling apart. If anything… shouldnt Himeru be the one who is stronger. All Himeru did was just following the plan, doing just enough lesson. _

_ Just.. enough _

Maybe not. If not Ibara dragging him out of lesson room and block his access yesterday he probably will stay in lesson room until midnight again_ . _

_ Just enough to eat and rest. _

Maybe not. If Ibara dont feed him or stop him from rewatching his show and noting his mistakes he probably will still surfing on the internet to read more comments about him.

> <strike> **Isn't Himeru is too fat** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **He seems rather bloated this morning** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Could it be plastic surgery?** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Sometimes he dances like a robot** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **His voice is nice though. ** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Yeah just nice, not even jin level why would he stand on top** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **I heard his agency is a branch of old system** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Ew… could it be the supporter of that akehoshi?** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Looking forward to see his scandal** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **You mean like killing his own fans because of mental illness? ** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Or perhaps marrying his own fan in young age** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Ah i heard that. Tbh i thought that hidaka also a minor when he married. Married by accident stuff?** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Uwah gross** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Shush he is just 16** </strike>
> 
> <strike> **Seems like 61 for me** </strike>

"Is your fever toning down already?"

"Huh?" Himeru opened his eyes, unaware that he almost fall asleep there, headaches and that pain in stomach start attacking him the moment he remember about all those comments. Sure… Ibara did make a move on it. Suing those who make rumours and left a bad impression about Himeru which isn't true. But in the end, Himeru refuse to let Ibara sued them for real.. and those commenters were just kids.. like him. 

He sighed. He shouldn't let those words clouding him again. It's really not necessary, knowing what he is capable of and how people will always find you less than how you are just to make them feel better--yet. It's hard to just pretend it's not exist. 

Looking to his side, he found Ibara sitting next to him, handkerchief in his hand, the younger has been trying to wipe Himeru's sweat. "Sorry did Himeru fell asleep?" Himaru asked, trying to straighten his back and sit properly. Though Ibara just gently push him back to lean to the sofa and rest. They already spent the entire morning fighting lots of unit from many schools. Even when Himeru want to rest they get challenged one after another.

Ibara sighed, "that's not what I asked but yes, the final will be starting in an hour. Sp just rest here…" he paused, looking at Himeru with worried eyes "Can you make it?" Ibara shoved a thermometer on Himeru's mouth. 

Himeru nodded. But Ibara still looking at him with a worried face. The same face Ibara always show to him lately. 

"Alright.." Ibara take the thermometer out and check it. Putting it aside, both hands reaching out to Himeru's face--pulling both his cheeks apart, but softly. "Don't give me that face. Remember If you can't say can't. if you can say can. This is just our first year and you already done more than enough" 

Himeru just laughed in between trying to get away "Himeru knows it. Don't worry. Himeru already make Ibara worried a lot so Himeru promised right? That he won't forcing himself anymore. There are too many things that have been sacrificed. Too many people hurting. So Himeru don't want it to be wasted. Ibara too… don't hold back too much just because Himeru fell once"--he knows Ibara lied. But he won't say it.

He know Ibara went to observe yumenosaki. He went to recruit someone…but Ibara only told him that yumenosaki probably won't send anyone to SS this year. This could be one and only chance they have as Ibara feels like yumenosaki's new reformation could lead to harder path for them to take next year. There is this anxious feeling that has been eating him after he knows about it.

_ What if Ibara abandon Himeru if Himeru fails..? _

Ibara looking at him, hands off the face. He is showing yet another complicated face which Himeru can't understand. Ibara dropped his head there on Himeru's his lap. 

Making the taller surprised. He just guess Ibara is tired and want to sleep on his lap. It's a very rare moment as Ibara always put a strong front no matter how tired he is. But from how he acts, somehow Himeru felt like Ibara isn't just tired.. but he wants to say something which he might debated should he say it or not.

_ After all.. Ibara has changed a lot since that day. He becomes softer, and over protective to Himeru.. _

Ibara remembers that day when they moving too much between kyoto and tokyo, they only get sleep on car as they move to the radio station in kobe for the morning promotion. But Himeru's condition worsened that they have to find a substitute to replace him.

He doesn't want it to happen again. He felt like he failed as a producer. Not noticing Himeru has been lying about his condition is the worst.

Being an idol. Worst, a solo idol is hard. No one ever reach this far since the last super idol drown into the mess, disappeared on the mass production of all the boring lowly idols. 

Ibara, who has done all the research he needs supposed to know it well. Yet.. he still try the risk. It's his first plan after all. He just.. think that they won't reach this far. He supposed to come up with yet stronger plan. Not just _ attempts _it can't be just Himeru who is developing. He, as his producer must do twice-no.. trice or even hundreds times harder. He has to protect him. Making sure everything is alright. Yet he failed… to do that already. 

"Don't apologize even when you mean it.." Himeru said before Ibara say a word. He takes his hand now putting it on top of Ibara's head, patting him gently. They're both just a 15-16 year old kid.. yet Ibara always try to act like an adult for both of them. Himeru might not know much about Ibara before, the Ibara he always know is just the same Ibara who would never back down even when the adult harassed him for being a kid. Even when anyone trying to hurt Himeru, he would always stand before him. Protecting him "its Himeru and Ibara's plan right? There is no need to shoulder everything alone and feel guilty to Himeru. Let Himeru do his part to protect this plan. Ibara too.."

Ibara laughed, sitting straight as he look at Himeru with his cheeky smile, his hair is messy now thanks to Himeru "this Ibara needs no protection sir. He can protect himself!" 

Himeru rolled his eyes, followed by giggles "don't copy Himeru's speech pattern and mix it with military tone. It feels weird" he said and sit straight to fix Ibara's hair. Eyes staring at the younger's face. Realizing how Ibara could possibly do really well as idol too...

Crumbling in despair is never a choice, both him and Himeru are aware of it. So many names used by them as a stepping stone to reach where they are now. But if it's only meant to kill Himeru in the end.. should Ibara sacrifice this person's life for his personal goal?..

"Himeru.."

"Hmm…?"

"If SS might be too much for you now… maybe--"

"--maybe Ibara should shut up? ** _I_ ** _ mean it _" Himeru's voice sounds cold and distant. 

_ In the end it's really affecting Ibara that much.. huh… but no Ibara, it's not time to step back just yet. _

His expression softened when he caught Ibara looking at him, dumbfounded. "Himeru knows Ibara is smart, he is a genius, but sometime he is also really stupid. So let Himeru say this again. Stupid Ibara should just shut up and worry about it if it really happen. Himeru promise… that Himeru will properly take care of himself so Ibara should stop worrying about every single thing about him. 

"Ibara said that they have another years because they're still 1st year but in fact Ibara is scared after he saw how the rival school evolves right? Ibara made a lot of mistakes when Ibara is afraid. Himeru knows it because he always see Ibara. Please listen to him for once"

Himeru pulled Ibara to a forced hug, thankfully the younger seems to be too dumbfounded to reject that "Even if Ibara insist that they are just producer and idol, Himeru might see Ibara as something more than that. It's not only Ibara who want to success on this. Himeru also want it. Does Ibara understand what Himeru said?"

"Literally no--but technically yes.." Ibara nodded in that hug. 

Himeru sighed in relief. He hasn't let go of the hug as his hand is reaching to his bag behind Ibara.

"Can you let go of me…?" Ibara asked, trying to get away from that hug without pushing himeru too much. It would be bad if himeru end up getting hurt because of him. "--what is this?" a bit surprised because Himeru just let go of the hug to put on a necklace on Ibara. 

"Pompompurin dog tag. With Ibara's and Himeru's name. Himeru have one too.. My Melody, look" he showed the necklace that has been hiding behind his outfit then laughed--can't help but remember Ibara's excited face that time. "Remember when Himeru have show in puroland? Ibara keep saying that Himeru look like MyMelody but with light blue colour. That time Ibara was too busy with the event preparation so he doesn't get to enjoy the park.. so Himeru bought this. Well Himeru don't know which character Ibara likes, he only know Ibara likes pudding even if Ibara never say it. So Himeru choose pompompurin-san for Ibara"

"...." Ibara stare at the dog tag, probably not listening to what Himeru saying. The dog tag might look cute now with. A character strap on it. But still… hard to not see it as something that means to identify dead body in battlefield.

Himeru furrowed his eyebrows "Ibara… don't like it?" He asked, unsure on how to feel. Worried i'd Ibara hate it instead. He himself don't know much about Ibara.. as the said person never talk about himself. He just know Ibara often use military term, making him wonder in case Ibara actually likes that.

Ibara snapped back to reality after he heard Himeru's worried tone "ah.. thank you? I guess? But for what? I mean it's been months.. that live in puroland"

Himeru blinked confusedly "today is still 14th november right…?"

Ibara nodded. 

"Isn't its Ibara's birthday?" Himeru asked in confusion. Wondering why ibara's reaction is like this

"Huh …?"

"... it's not? But Himeru is sure that it was written as 14th november in Ibara's profile..."

"Ah…"

"Hmm?"

Ibara smiled "it's been years.. I almost never celebrate my birthday" he paused. Not really sure how to feel about this. "But thankyou? For thinking about this" he look at Himeru, again.. its expression which Himeru can't understand..usually Himeru is fast to see through people but with Ibara, sometimes it's just hard because there is always a mix of emotion, one on top of another. 

"Then.. after SS should Himeru and Ibara go to puroland together?" He try to avoid asking further. There is no need to know if Ibara don't want to say it. "Since Himeru and Ibara will be twice busy from now"

Ibara nodded. "We can do that"

"Himeru-san please standby on backstage..your turn is in 15 minutes"

Himeru was about to say something else but the call make both stand and busy fixing the outfit as well as his hair. Before Himeru run to the backstage. He look at Ibara once again. Get close to give him a kiss on his forehead "happy birthday Ibara! Himeru will win the final for Ibara!"

  
  


.

"Geez… what did i said about dont kiss my forehead...mm.."

Nagisa turned to see ibara when he heard that. They just finished another live in another city and is on the way back to their dorm. Today, the younger is unusually fell asleep in car. Usually he would be too busy with his tablet doing review or taking care of the work from other company he is in. Nagisa decided to take off ibara's glasses then take the jacket from cupboard in front of them and fixed it on ibara so the younger wont catch cold. They didn't get to take shower because the venue doesn't have it.

But he forgot that ibara is really a light sleeper. That movements wakes him up instead 

"hmm… himeru.." the moment ibara opened his eyes slowly he thought nagisa is his classmate but the more he blinked to clear up his vision and finally get to grab his spare glasses. Finally realizing who is the one in front of him "shit! Kakka!?!" he yelled, backing down because nagisa's face is so close and he still confused how did he thought nagisa was himeru.

"Ibara…. Your cursing habit just show up" nagisa commented, putting the glasses in its case instead. Fixing the jacket again. "Dreaming about… himeru? Do you.. miss him that much?"

"Huh?! Huh? HAHAHAHAHA no.. kakka! You just heard it wrong! I was haha dreaming about ….. about denka! Yes! Jun called him ohimesama right? Yes! Hime not that" obvious lie that nagisa would just sighed at because it would bring nothing good to push the truth out there. Ibara who notices nagisa show no response now feel bad for lying "pardon me for falling asleep kakka! Ahh i should make the report now--eh.. where is my tablet".

"... i tossed it out…" 

  
  


Ibara, in horror. Staring at nagisa. As if he is just stabbed by invisible sword "kakka…. You're kidding right.. haha.. its funny"

"Yes im kidding" nagisa glared at him. 

Ibara sighed in relief. Really, nagisa has been picking up some strange habits of joking lately. He could feel his heart gonna stop sometimes in between that scary joke "then.. can I have my tablet back..?" The try to smile there.. genuinely--looks weird though

"No"

The smile dropped "why…."

Nagisa pushed the button to close the window between passenger seat to the driver before he looked at ibara, sighing. "Because you need rest" he pulled ibara's shoulder, hard enough to make ibara now have his head laying on nagisa's lap. "No complaining, whining or rejecting. Are you going to listen to me now ibara?"

"E--ek..?!" Despite the will to protest, ibara finally just try to relax. Sure nagisa is rarely take control of their work. Usually its only when ibara overlooked some details..then nagisa would take the lead and cover up for him until he is ready again but.. this kind of act is rare.. yet it's not new. There is no use to argue about his health now if nagisa already like this. "Okay… im not going to complain, whining or rejection but .. sleeping like this make me feel nauseous kakka.. the motion sickness.."

Nagisa blinked for a couple seconds, then let go of ibara for a moment before he make ibara leaned to him and rest "better?"

"Mm… yes.. please just wake me up if we already arrived. Don't carry me out.. or--"

"I know… now just shut up and rest" nagisa understand why ibara don't want to be seen defenceless. Because it would be dangerous to him and nagisa too. Ibara never show his weak to anyone after all. It's a way to convince people that despite his age and appearance he is a strong and capable one. 

_ Always try to look strong.. ibara, aren't you actually a good kid.. _

Nagisa's phone suddenly vibrates. Checking on it to find the day has finally changed. He looks at the younger with amused face. Knowing ibara will find it hard to fall asleep again after he had woken up. "Sorry to wake you up.. but happy birthday ibara" he said then lean close to kiss ibara's forehead. 

The younger stunned for a moment, looking at nagisa in disbelief. 

It feels weird.. "kakka, what did i said about not kissing my fore...head…" he stared at nagisa, saying it all with confusion. 

Nagisa smiled to him. Putting his hand to cover ibara's eyes after he take that spare glasses off ibara's face "now sleep"

"....you're closing my nose too…"

"...your fault for having small face.." nagisa let go of him but before he can make ibara lean to him again, the younger already obediently make himself comfortable

"..."

"..."

"Thank You.. for remembering my birthday"

"Yes, we will celebrate it tomorrow with hiyori-kun and jun, so don't think of running away, okay?" 

Ibara nodded. His eyes just staring at the scenery outside the car. 

This year, someone else remember his birthday too..

**Author's Note:**

> The radio activity was inspired from the work which subaru rejected in bonfire "war era". That job is to mimic a solo idol, which from chiaki's explanation named "hi-something". 
> 
> Himeru himself was a solo idol in cospro since before enstars!! Started, which also what inspired this fic. 
> 
> ANYWAY thanks for reading and lets support CrazyB and Eden!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IBARA!!!


End file.
